The Magic Forever and Always
by MoonAsphodel15318
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day. What happens when Death Eaters attack? What Happens if Harry finds out Remus and Tonks had twins? What happens when Draco and Astoria have a child before Scorpius? What happens when a new family moves into the house next to Ron and Hermione? And What Happens if the kid falls in love with Teddy's twin sister? It's just the magic forever and always


Chapter One: Just Like Magic

{Harry Potter's POV}

A cool spring breeze ruffled Harry Potter's already messy hair. It was Monday, Halloween of 2001. He was standing up the front of the Weasley's marquee, ready to marry his love of his life, Ginny Weasley or soon to be Ginny Potter. His best mate, Ron Weasley, was standing by his side with his brothers Fred and George Weasley. Fred had survived, but just barely, the Battle of Hogwarts. He was lucky unlike so many others. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin and to his sad surprise Andromeda Tonks. It was told she, like her daughter, was killed by her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was also revealed that Remus and Tonks had twins. They had Teddy Remus Lupin that Harry already knew about but they also had a daughter Lynette Alexandra Emma Lupin. It was quite the surprise when Arabella Figg had shown him the twins. Lynette, like her brother and mother, was a metamorphmagus. She seemed to prefer the hair colour her father had, a brown but with purple tips. Teddy on the other hand preferred his bright aqua coloured hair like his mother who also like bright coloured hair. Arabella Figg said Harry was her godfather and that they didn't tell anyone because Lynette caught a wizard's disease causing her to almost die. Remus didn't want Harry to fret because of his mission.

'Ready, Harry?' Ron whispered into his ear.

'Always," Harry replied and it was true. Ron was about to reply when music started to play. Harry watched the entrance of the marquee and smiled when he saw Lynette and Bill and Fleur's first born, one and a half year old, Victoire Isabelle Weasley. They were both wearing a light purple, flowery dress and they were both throwing lilies down the aisle. They were accompanied by Lynette's twin brother Teddy. He was wearing a black and white robes and was holding a pillow with two simple gold rings.

"Well done, Lynette and Teddy!" Harry whispered to them and they both smiled at Harry. Harry looked up as Hermione Weasley nee Granger walked up the aisle in a knee-length blue dress. She was followed by Luna Weasley nee Lovegood. She too was wearing a knee-length blue dress. Luna to Harry's surprise was married to Fred. After the Battle of Hogwarts, it was revealed they had been dating since before Fred and George left Hogwarts. About a month after the Battle Fred and Luna were engaged and another month after that they were married.

Angelina Johnson soon followed Hermione and Luna. She and George had been dating ever since Harry's sixth year and they were both engaged and to be married in the summer of 2002.

Then Ginny walked down the aisle with her father, Arthur Weasley. She looked stunning. She wore a simple white dress that hugged her waist perfectly. She had simple blue earrings and a lily in her hair. That surprised Harry because they never talked about doing something like that. She had eyes only for Harry and Harry had eyes only for Ginny. He smiled at her and she smiled back. After a minute she reached him. Mr Weasley gave her a hug and kissed her on her cheek and walked over to Mrs Weasley who was already dabbing her eyes with a tissue. He took her hands as she walked towards him. Harry squeezed her hands and she returned the gesture with surprising strength.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Good Afternoon and welcome to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly 'Ginny' Weasley. I believe that, Harry, you have your own vows?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, said in his deep calming voice. Harry nodded.

"On the first of September 1991, I saw you for the first time. I thought nothing of it. When we first officially meet, meaning you could say more than one word in front of me, it was in my fifth year and you're fourth. It was at Sirius's old place. I was quite shocked and I'm quite sure a lot of other people were. But I just went with the flow. In my sixth year it changed. You would hang out with Ron and me while we were here, at the Burrow. Then when you told me on the train that you had other plans I felt lonely. Like something had disappeared. Then it started. I fell in love with you Ginny. I love everything about you. It was my best life choice to be marrying you and I would never ever have it any other way. I forever will be with you, Ginny." Harry said smiling. He saw tears in Ginny's eyes. He squeezed her hands again.

"Harry James Potter. I have always had a fancy for you since my mother read incorrect stories about you. But those books got one thing right, surprisingly. It was that you are incredibly brave. Maybe to the point of reckless but still. Then in my first year I learnt more about you. You were smart in your own way. You can be funny. You are umm…. This is hard. Can't say everything I love about you. Might embarrass you." Ginny said smirking and the marquee roared with laughter while Harry felt his cheeks grow red. "A lot of people seem to think I fell in love with you just because you are famous but everyone I know knows this isn't at all true. Never will be. Ever. I love you forever, Harry and I can't wait to be officially yours."

"Thank you, Harry and Ginny. Now I would like you to both grip each other's right wrist." Kingsley said pulling his wand out. It was white and had black writing around it. Harry softly grasped Ginny's right wrist and she did the same for his right wrist. Harry winked at her and she looked like she was suppressing giggles.

"Harry James, do you take Ginevra Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to help her through the good and the bad? Do you promise to never hurt her intentionally? And if you do will you do everything you can do to make it up to her?" Kingsley asked as he put his wand on their interconnecting hands.

"I do. If I hurt you Ginny and do not make it up to you I hope my blood boils and rots til I make it up to you." Harry said, quite seriously and a gold band wrapped around their hands.

"Ginevra Molly, do you take Harry James to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to help him through the good and the bad? Do you promise to never hurt him intentionally? And if you do will you do everything you can do to make it up to him?" Kingsley asked his deep voice booming through the crowd.

"I do. If I hurt you Harry and do not make it up to you I hope my blood boils and rots til I make it up to you." Ginny said looking at Harry. Another gold band wrapped around his and Ginny's wrist. It disappeared in red flames.

"Do you have the rings?" Kingsley said looking at Hermione.

"Teddy and Lynette, come here." Hermione said smiling. Teddy walked up first and Lynette followed her brother shyly. Teddy stood in front of Harry and Ginny and held the pillow up. Lynette stood by her brother. Harry and Ginny smiled at them both. Harry took Ginny's ring. It was gold with a red diamond on top. He held Ginny's left hand and put it on her ring finger. Ginny then took Harry's ring. It was just a plain gold ring. She held his left hand and put it on his ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Kingsley said and Harry grinned and leaned into Ginny kissing her softly. He heard Fred, George and Ron wolf-whistle and he felt Ginny grin. He pulled away grinning at his new wife.

"I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter! They will now lead us for their first dance as a married couple!" Kingsley said and Harry took Ginny's hand and they both walked towards the centre of the marquee. Ginny muttered something and the end of her dress left her so Harry could see her white and blue high heels. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry heard a clicking sound and turned around. Hermione was holding, what looked like a muggle camera. She smiled at them and the three of them laughed.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Ron asked as he walked over to them.

"You may, Ron." Hermione said smiling and accepting his hand.

"Get a room!" Ginny said grimacing.

"Uncle Harry! Aunty Gin!" Lynette and Teddy called twenty minutes later.

"Yes Teddy and Lynette?" Harry said smiling and he and Ginny kneeled down to their height.

"Hi!" They both said waving at them. Harry smiled.

"How about you Teddy and I have a dance?" Ginny said smiling at Teddy. He grinned.

"Yes! Uncle Harry and I dance!" Lynette said grinning.

"Alright. Lynette, may I have this dance?" Harry asked standing up. Lynette looked up at him and grinned and nodded.

"Aunty Gin we dance?" Teddy said as Ginny stood up.

"Yes Teddy." Ginny said and she and Teddy walked away. Ginny turned around and winked at Harry and turned around.

"You ready Lynette?" Harry said smiling at the three and a half year old.

"Yep! Hurry!" Lynette said and she ran to the centre of the room laughing. Harry quickly followed the energized girl. He reached the middle of the room where Lynette was laughing. She was pointing towards someone. Harry looked and laughed as he saw Fred and Luna on the ground. They too were laughing and George was on the ground laughing, wiping tears away. He grinned at them and turned his attention to Lynette.

"Come on Lynette!" Harry said grinning and she blushed and looked up at Harry. She grabbed his hand and Harry picked her up and spun her around. She giggled continuously til he put her down. She swayed on the spot her hair turning purple then back to its' usual colour of brown with purple tips.

"I feel dizzy," Lynette said but she was grinning.

"Don't worry, Lynette. That feeling goes away soon." Harry said leading her towards one of the seats. Lynette grinned at him.

"Please make your way to the seats for the father daughter dance, please." Kingsley boomed and everyone walked over to seats as Mr Weasley walked over towards Ginny and Teddy. Teddy laughed as he ran over to Lynette and Harry.

"I hope you weren't rude, Teddy," Harry asked looking at the three and a half year old boy.

"No Uncle Harry. I stood on Aunty Gin two. Not on purpose." He added and Harry looked at him.

"Alright, I believe you but if I find out you lied to me I won't be happy." Harry said and Teddy nodded. Harry helped him on the sit next to him as Lynette sat on his lap. Harry watched as Mr Weasley danced with his daughter for ten minutes. He bowed to his daughter and kissed her on her cheek and led her over to the spare sit next to Harry.

"Thank you, Dad." Ginny said and she hugged him. She sat down and looked at Harry and Lynette.

"Hello," Ginny said smiling at Lynette.

"Hello Aunty Gin." Lynette said grinning at Ginny.

"Teddy, how about you sit on my lap?" Ginny said as she looked at Teddy. He nodded and jumped off the chair and jumped up on Ginny's lap laughing as she tickled him.

"Speeches!" Ron, Fred and George called and they stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Ok, who first?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Me of course!" Ron said pointing to himself.

"Well hurry up! I don't have all day!" Harry exclaimed and he heard Ginny laugh softly.

"Fine. Umm… Oh alright. I remember the day you two became a couple. Weird day really. Kissing in front of the entire Gryffindor house but anyway I went with the flow." Ron said and Ginny scoffed loudly and they all laughed. "I'm glad she went with the dude I knew the most. That and I mean Harry is better than the other guys she dated. I mean Harry saves the world and stuff. When I heard that Harry broke up with her I must admitted I was pretty annoyed. I mean gosh I was going to hear about that til Hermione, Harry and I left. But it was sad. I didn't like to see Ginny so upset."

"Then they got back together after Hogwarts. Ginny got accepted into the Holyhead Harpies and Harry and I were the first Aurors to be accepted to Brighton after almost six years. They had it pretty good. Then I heard that Harry had asked my father for permission to marry Ginny. Good job mate. Then here they are today much in love. Gross I know." Ron said and they all laughed. "They have Remus and Tonks' kids. I hope you one day have your own kids to be just as proud of."

"Thanks Ron for such a heart-warming speech. Now when Fred and I learnt our little sister was together with this scrawny little kid," George said grinning at Harry and Harry rolled his eyes at him. "We thought 'really, this kid? The kid that is the boy-who-lived? But then we thought about it. I know we thought! We thought who is better than Harry Potter? I mean we already know the scrawny kid."

"Good luck Harry! You'll need it with our sister!" Fred added grinning and they all laughed.

"Ha. So very funny Fred. I hope you like the end of my wand because that is what you'll be meeting next!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"Hermione! Luna! Angelina!" Ron called smirking at his glaring sister. Hermione, Luna and Angelina made their way to the front while the guests laughed as Fred watched Ginny's twirling wand.

"Luna, you go first." Hermione said quietly to her. Luna smiled dreamily and walked forward a little.

"Quiet! Luna's up!" Fred called as he winked at Luna and walked backwards.

"Thank you Fred," Luna said rolling her eyes at her smirking husband.

"You're quite alright Luna." Fred said winking at his wife.

"Come on! Remember Harry and Ginny don't have all day!" Angelina said laughing and Harry and Ginny shared looks of amusement and annoyance of their immaturity.

"So true. Anyway. I have known Ginny since my first year. We weren't close til our fourth year. Ginny helped stop people from calling me 'Loony Lovegood'. I never really mind but sometimes it got a bit too much. I also met Harry in my fourth year when I had the only train compartment left that was empty. I know he thought me odd. Oh well. People call me odd now. I knew Ginny and Harry were meant to be together. Maybe before they knew it themselves. They, like every other couple in this marquee, are meant to be. I feel it through their Aura's because as we all know I'm an Aura-reader. They are quite rare. I love that Ginny and Harry finally found each other after six years of knowing each other. You two are meant to be together. Good luck." Luna said dreamily and Angelina stood forward.

"Well I know Ginny liked Harry because of her lovely twin brothers." Angelina said and Ginny glared at the grinning twins. "I thought that was quite sweet but I just hoped to the heavens that wouldn't interfere with Quidditch. Then I realised that Harry was going after someone else. Still hoped it wouldn't interfere with Quidditch. Which it didn't. Thank goodness. Then I heard when I was working with George and Fred that Ginny and Harry got together I thought that it would have been a dream come true for her and maybe for Harry."

"Certainly was!" Harry said grinning at his blushing wife.

"Good luck guys. You'll need it with Fred and George as your brother in-laws." Angelina finished smiling at George.

"Hermione, get up here!" Ron said smiling at his wife.

"Thank you, _Ronald_." Hermione said but she smiled back.

"Well come on! Harry and Ginny don't have all day!" Bill said and Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Alright. Well I always knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry because she had told me. I told her a couple years later that if she relaxed around Harry that he might take some notice. He did. Finally after almost five years he took notice of Ginny. I know he fell hard for her because I could see a look in his eye if he heard or saw Ginny. I thought that was nice. They got together and I know it was their dream come true. They were always meant to be together. Then Harry broke up with Ginny so she wouldn't worry about him while we searched for stuff." Hermione said looking at Ron quickly, "Then finally they got back together and I knew they would be together. Good luck for the future."

"Thank you guys. Who else before Ginny and I give a speech?" Harry said looking around.

"My mother and father! Get up here mum and dad!" Fred and George said and Mr and Mrs Weasley rolled their eyes before they walked up to the front.

"Thank you Fred and George," Mr Weasley said and they all laughed.

"Glad we were helpful," Fred said grinning at his parents.

"Anyway, Molly and I were quite happy to find out that Ginny and Harry were together. I mean who wouldn't be?" Mr Weasley said and Harry blushed and Lynette and Teddy giggled.

"Dad!" Ginny said and saw that she was blushing.

"Yes?" Mr Weasley said smiling at his daughter. "Anyway then we heard Harry broke up with her. That was no happy time. Ginny said she was fine but I think we all knew better."

"No it certainly wasn't but what I think what Arthur means now is that they are meant to be because they made up for it and here they are. My little girl all grown up and married to what I hope is the love of her life." Mrs Weasley said smiling at Harry.

"Thank you Mrs-" Harry said Mr and Mrs Weasley shook their heads.

"No Harry you can call us Molly and Arthur." Arthur said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you Molly and Arthur." Harry said smiling. He lifted Lynette off his lap and he walked to the front with Lynette holding his hand. Ginny soon followed with Teddy. Lynette walked over to her brother and stood by him.

"Thank you all for being here. I'm happy to announce that after this season, which finishes in December, I will be retiring from the Holyhead Harpies team and being a sport correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_. I'm doing this so Harry and I can focus more on having a family." Ginny said smiling at the shocked people.

"That's wonderful Ginny!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness! Chudley cannons might have a chance next season." Ron said and Harry laughed.

At that moment a tiger Patronus came through and Harry recognised it as Neville Longbottom's.

"Leave now! Death Eaters, new and old! Leave! I can only do so much!" It said then disappeared.


End file.
